


Please Call My Name

by Himi (greighish)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greighish/pseuds/Himi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems like it will take nothing short of a miracle for Rei to stop calling Makoto "Senpai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [Miike Romuco's (もち/Ciao Baby)](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=2068977) [illustration](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga_big&illust_id=46839476&page=21) from this [log](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=46839476)

Every one of Rei's nerve endings were on full alert. New things always seemed to set him on edge until he had time to take to the books to mentally master the ins and outs of them. He leaned back into the simmering heat of Makoto's chest as his breath escaped his mouth in short, trembling huffs. This was nothing new, of course, nor was how soft Makoto's lips were when they were pressed against his neck; nor how soothing his voice was when he whispered in his ear; nor how easily he melted when his hands glided over his skin. None of it was new, and yet, Rei never knew his heart to thunder so wildly. He couldn't say for sure, but he had no problem believing that their neighbors could hear it. What was going on? If he was like this when he still had most of his clothes on, would he live to see another day after he was completely undressed? It was debatable and the uncertainty was unsettling.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

He was instructed to do nothing. He lost the challenge and would now have to endure "the loser has to do whatever the winner commands." And that was it, "do nothing." It sounded easy enough, but Rei quickly learned that "doing nothing" is not so easy when someone else is doing  _something_...slowly...to you.

"M-Makoto-senpai."

"Isn't that how we got here? Or is it possible that you knew what I would do and you wanted it to happen?"

"O-Of course n _uh_..." Rei answered, his heavy panting swallowing up the last word.

He certainly understood what Makoto was getting at. They were no longer attending the same school and it had  _only_  been seven months since they started dating, so "-senpai" wasn't really necessary anymore. But for Rei, its use had proven difficult to let go of. He even tried "-san" as a natural step down, but that too was rejected by Makoto. "Just 'Makoto' is fine," he was told four or so months ago as their intimacy began to progress beyond heavy petting. And it was because it wasn't so _fine_ for Rei that they were presently in this situation.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

One week. A friendly wager was placed between them. Rei, in passing, made a comment about how pretty much anything can be achieved if a person puts their mind to it. Makoto seized the opportunity and anted up 24 hours of subjugation if Rei could make it through one week without appending any type of honorific to his name. And without any hint of regard for all the trouble he'd had with it up to that point, Rei accepted the challenge.

Three days in. Although they lived together, Makoto was sad and he missed Rei because he had been limiting their interactions to reduce his chances of failing and he probably didn't even realize it. So when he checked his messages after class that day and saw that Rei called, he was very happy. And when Rei slipped up on the voicemail as he let him know he would be a few minutes late for their mid-week library date, Makoto couldn't help but smile. He waited until the end of the week to see if Rei had taken notice. He hadn’t. When Rei made a show of his accomplishment, Makoto thought it was so cute that he even considered not playing the message for him, but in the end, his desire to have his way with Rei won out. Since they were both off from work the following weekend--a rarity--they scheduled the day for that Saturday.

Friday night, everything was set. Rei was just waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Makoto got home at 7 and dinner was served at 8. After a fun conversation peppered with nervous laughter on Rei's part, Makoto did the dishes while Rei readied the bath. Makoto decided not to join him in the bath like he usually does; Rei wanted to review his plan one more time, so he was happy for the solitude.

Rei's alarm quietly sounded at the stroke of 12. He canceled it and looked over to see if Makoto was awake. They had only been in bed for about an hour and a half, but Makoto was a fast and sound sleeper, so he wasn't surprised to see that Makoto didn't stir when he nudged him. Rei slid his hand under his pillow to retrieve one of the props he prepared for "the big event," but he only found something solid, flat, and rectangular...like a cell phone. He glanced left and saw the red charging light of his cell phone floating in the darkness. Rei sat up and pulled the mystery object out to find that it was Makoto's cell phone instead--easily identified between their identical phones by an embarrassing picture of him on the lock screen that Makoto refused to delete. In his distraction, he failed to notice that Makoto had rolled over to face him and was holding up the mani-pedi kit, black nail polish, and silk restraints that he had stashed earlier.

"Looking for these?"

"H-How-- Wh-When did you--" Rei sputtered, nearly biting his tongue.

"We've been flatmates for almost two years now and more than that for a little over half a year..."

"What's this all about," he finally managed. "You're not going back on your word, a-are you?"

"I'm genuinely hurt that you would think that."

The whispered words reached Rei just as he sensed a warm hand on his thigh.

"I don't think that, not really, but what's going on?" He couldn't hide the tone of defeat in his voice.

"Don't worry. You still have my phone in your hand, right? Call voicemail and listen to the saved message."

Rei woke up the phone, unlocked it--he blushed at the memory of the day he found out it was his birthday, just backwards--and speed dialed voicemail. He didn't think about his voice much, but hearing it now made him cringe a bit. And then he heard it. He looked down at Makoto who was now draped over his lap, hugging his waist. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice now full of embarrassment with traces of sullenness.

"At first, I waited to see if you realized, but you didn't. And I wasn't trying to be mean, but you were so unbelievably cute when you thought you won." Makoto tugged at Rei's hips, making him fall back on the bed and then he gathered him into his arms. "I couldn't resist. If you could have seen just how adorable you were--"

"Ad-d-Adorable?!"

"Yes. If you could have seen it, you would understand." Makoto kissed the red-faced Rei and settled in. "Now, get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Rei wanted to complain, but it would seem ungrateful when they were doing things that  _he_  wanted to do. So he settled on mumbling to himself about how it was supposed to be Makoto's day. And as if he heard him, Makoto's grip on his hand tightened. At first he was disappointed because he so much wanted to do Makoto's nails. He liked the idea that they would be matching, but mostly thought that it would make him look really sexy and by his estimation, if Makoto spent the whole with painted nails, he'd come to realize that they were not so bad and he'd be more likely to let him do them again. It was the perfect plan! But it was such a beautiful day in Tsukuba, and after spending the morning at the Space Center, having a late lunch at a restaurant that he told Makoto about what had to be at least two years ago, and ending the day with a leisurely stroll through the Botanical Gardens, not being able to do Makoto's nails didn't seem like  _that_  big of deal. Besides, it's not like he dismissed the idea outright, so maybe on another day, for another bet, maybe...

After such a pleasant day, Rei felt the exhaustion of being totally satisfied--he giggled to himself at the thought that it was much like sex with Makoto. On the train ride home, he nestled into the shelter under his boyfriend's left arm and closed his eyes. The rocking would usually lull him to sleep, but his mind was so keyed up processing all of the things he saw and learned that day, that he just couldn't settle down. He felt a peck on the crown of his head and so as not to accidentally headbutt Makoto, he waited until he pulled back before looking up.

Rei stared. You could not convince him that there was a more wonderful or more handsome man across infinite galaxies than the one he was sitting next at that moment. But he still wanted to know, "Why?" The question was hardly even a breath.

"Hmn?" Makoto's answer was more of a body movement than an actual sound.

Rei wasn't sure if he had meant to be heard by Makoto, but he continued anyway. "Why? Why all of these...these places that  _I_  wanted to go to?"

"With graduation just around the corner, I've been busy, but, you know, I'm never too busy for you. Well, I should actually say it's because you don't seem to know that." He squeezed Rei closer. "Do you remember what happened before you confessed to me?"

"Makoto-se-- Th-That was so embarrassing, how could you bring that up?!"

"My point is, I didn't want something like that to happen again. You were so worried about putting more pressure on me that you were going to move out so that you wouldn't be tempted to tell me how you felt."

"Th-That's true, but what does that have to do with today?"

"On several occasions, you wanted to ask me something, but I had my nose in a book and then when I'd finally acknowledge you, you'd just say, 'oh, it's nothing.' It took me a while to catch on; sorry about that." He gave Rei a quick peck on his forehead. "But once I overheard you on the phone a few times, the gears started turning. If you wanted to go to those places with me, I wanted to go. I didn't want you to resolve to go with someone else, or worse, alone. So..."

"But, Sen-- ugh.." Even after everything, he still couldn't drop the habit. "But today was supposed to be about  _me_  doing all the things  _you_  wanted me to do."

"Ah, you really are cute, Rei."

Even though he'd gotten used to being called that, he still blushed.

"Hehe, blushing just intensifies it," Makoto teased.

Rei buried his face in Makoto's jacket.

"But, Rei, I wanted you to have fun and I could tell by all the faces you made that you did, so, technically, you were doing what I wanted you to do. Right?"

"That's also true, but..."

"Oh, I see. You were hoping for something like  _that_."

"I-I didn't say anything!" Rei's words coming out as more of a stage whisper as a pink tint warmed up across his cheeks and over his ears.

"Neither did I."

Rei continued turning 20 different shades of red, but eventually reconciled with a deep rose.

"Well, it's 24 hours, right? So don't worry, there's still time and I have plans."

"Plans"? The word echoed in his ears. At that, Rei froze. Makoto wasn't outrageously kinky--well, if Rei was honest with himself, more often than not,  _he_  was the one who turned up the heat under the sheets...or on the sofa or wherever--but when it came to sex, his boyfriend's demeanor...changed. He was always gentle, Rei didn't think he knew how to be anything but, however, he realized that Makoto was significantly more decisive and... The first word to come to his mind was relentless, but that wasn't it. He sat with it for a moment and then concluded that  _insatiable_  was more like it. Contrary to the many stories he read, the first few times they had penetrative sex, it was really good. Of course Rei didn't have anything to compare it to, but he'd never felt so good in his life, so such a distinction wasn't necessary. Then--though he'd never admit that he was counting--the 33rd time, it felt so good that he thought he should just become a monk, because there was no way anything could ever measure up to that. Sex--and life in general--could only be disappointing after that was what he reasoned during one of his more dramatic moments.

When Rei finally got the courage to ask why sex had been so different lately and what was up with that one time, he was told by Makoto that he wanted to wait until he was used to it before going that far. Rei was both saddened and relieved that Makoto had held back. He wanted their time together to feel good for Makoto, too, so he thought it was unfair, but on the other hand, Makoto said he usually put in about 75% effort and it was at about 80% the two times he fainted, and if that was the case, Rei shuddered at the notion of what might happen to him at 100%.

As they arrived at their door, Rei only half-jokingly thought that it might be a good idea to call his parents and bid them farewell.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Makoto closed the entry door behind him. "Wait, let me get that for you," he offered as he stepped around to face Rei. He was certainly no slob, but his boyfriend was always impeccably dressed. Everything was so neat that he often felt like he was defiling him just by undressing him. It was an unmatched feeling. After he hung up Rei's blazer and set his bag down next to the sofa, he sent him off with a soft pat to his butt and instructions to prepare the water for their bath and then wait for him on the bed. He removed his own jacket and tossed his bag next to Rei's. Makoto's feet glided across the hardwood floor as he skated to the kitchen to put away the ice cream and pie they picked up before coming home.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"What should I do," Rei asked, his words tinged with equal parts apprehension and hope.

Makoto looked Rei over, charting his course to stark nakedness. "Do nothing."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to do anything. I'll do everything for you."

Makoto sat on the bed next to a very stiff and nervous Rei. He kissed his neck right below a new mole and told him to relax. First, the tie. He was so glad Rei wore a tie even though he told him that none of the things they would be doing while they were out called for it, because now it meant it would take that much longer to strip him. Although they looked fixed enough to weather even the worst work day, Rei's ties always came undone with the slightest tug in the right place. The purple and silver diagonal stripes looked to be rippling as the tie was threaded out of Rei's collar. Makoto whipped it at the chair near the closet where their clothes usually ended up when they were getting undressed.

 _So far, so good_ , Rei thought. If it was this much, he believed he would survive. His breath was a bit quick, but nothing out of the ordinary and his heart rate hadn't picked up yet, so maybe he was nervous for nothing.

Next, the shirt. Makoto slipped his arms under Rei's and started by untucking it. Between the undoing of buttons, little kisses were planted on Rei's covered shoulders, his neck, and his right ear. And they were all followed by a small chill that coursed through Rei's body--each one slightly stronger than the last. Makoto took his time taking off the shirt and once it was all the way off, to the chair it went. As any well-dressed man would when wearing a white shirt, Rei still had one layer left before his chest was completely exposed. Before he started on removing that, Makoto examined his boyfriend's beautifully sculpted torso. With his hands spread wide, he pressed firmly against his chest and slid them languorously about: down, across, up, and around, aiming for no spot in particular, only determined to touch each one.

Makoto spoke in a low, easy voice as he told Rei how much he missed him that week since they hadn’t spoken much.

 _This is not good. This definitely is not good._  Rei was amazed that he could even manage that crystal clear thought in the midst of this insanely slow, yet engulfing flame that was somehow felt both in his core and all around him. He was more than half dressed, so how could he have reached his melting point already? He further questioned, in all honesty, whether or not he'd be alive to greet the next day.

"M-Makoto-senpai..."

Rei was reminded that it was that slip of the tongue that was ultimately the cause of him being out of breath with his heart trying to break out of his chest. At the suggestion that he had planned this all along, even though he knew it was just sarcastic rhetoric, he made an attempt to contest the accusation, but he could barely get it out.

The undershirt was off, and so were the pants--well, mostly--just his socks, watch, glasses and underwear to go. With Rei now leaning back against him, Makoto now felt every shiver and hitched breath against his chest and he reveled in it. And with them both blushing the heat really was on. Part of him wanted to ditch the easygoing charade and just have at it and he was sure that Rei, who was practically boneless in his arms, would be happy as well, but the mess he was making of him was so beautiful, he just had to keep on. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boyfriend's boxer-briefs and, at the speed of molasses spreading across a horizontal plane, pulled them off.

Rei just did not know what to do. He figured that if he didn't die, he'd definitely go insane. He was in a complete daze and even though his brain didn't, at least his lower half knew which way was up. A lower half that was just waiting to be firmly in the hands of Makoto.

Now that he had accomplished his first goal of completely undressing Rei, he tended to the matter of hygienic preparations. He went to the bathroom to start the shower and then returned to scoop up Rei. Taking his time removing his own clothes served no purpose, so he made short work of it.

One of the things Rei loved about how he and Makoto were together was that although they were both somewhat easily embarrassed, they found a level of comfort with each other that allowed the other to feel like everything was okay. They still had their moments--Rei more so than Makoto--but they always felt free to do things around and with each other without the fear of judgment. That kind of thing really helped when your boyfriend was extremely well-endowed and preparation wasn't always the most sexy thing to do.

Now that they were both nice and clean and Rei was halfway primed, Makoto carried Rei back to the bed and laid him down in the center and then propped up his expectant half with a pillow to make him more comfortable. Starting with Rei's left foot, Makoto dotted wet kisses all the way up to his hip, where he sucked and nipped and lingered a bit before making his way over and down the right.

Rei was wishing he had made that call to his parents because this was the end. He was sure of it. He was presently enduring the ravaging Makoto was administering to his inner thighs. He wanted desperately to grab hold of something, but he felt so thoroughly worked over at this point, that he just didn't have the energy to.

Makoto breathed in the scent that only he knew. Rei was quite flexible, but not even he was truly familiar with what this part of him smelled like. This scent was Makoto's alone.

The sensation of Makoto's nose and lips skimming over his sac and up the length of his erection nearly sent Rei into cardiac arrest. So close. He had been waiting for that mo-- Before he could finish that thought, he began to melt under the warm, wet heat of Makoto's mouth. He was surrounded by hot and moist flesh that felt like it was vacuum sealed around him. Then, suddenly, a wave of cool air hit him and his back arched in response. Before he could look down to confirm that Makoto did, in fact, release him, he discovered that his arch was being supported by Makoto's forearm and that his mouth was being invaded by the taste of his boyfriend who had just tasted him and after-notes of the cherry blossom sake they had with lunch.

Makoto pulled back from their kiss to admire his handiwork and to gauge how much longer Rei was going to last. Though Rei probably wouldn't agree, the person who lay before him was definitely the most beautiful, sexy, and precious sight he had ever seen and he wanted to be in, on, and around every beautiful, sexy, and precious square inch of him.

Even with his blurry vision, Rei could see the smile on Makoto's face and he knew what it meant. He saw something that looked like Makoto's hand disappear between his legs. He closed his eyes and waited for it because he was told to "do nothing." He gasped when a single lubricated finger began working its way inside him again, picking up where they left off in the shower. He moaned when the second and third were introduced. Rei let himself drift back into the daze he'd been in and out of for the last hour or so--he vaguely understood that his body was actually being explored. Before he slipped completely in, Makoto's lips were kissing away his tears and then they whispered in his ear, "please call my name."

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Makoto was in awe of his own patience; he had held back and succeeded in an unprecedented 2-hour session of foreplay. From crown to sole, he had used his hands and mouth to address every curve, crevice, and plane of his boyfriend's body. Of course, Rei was practically a sticky, panting puddle of restrained wantonness by then, but not so much that his hips couldn't rock and thrust the way they were now as he begged for more. When they hit the 2 and a half hour mark, a moratorium was set on "do nothing." It wasn't the easiest position for him, so Makoto never really understood why Rei usually favored riding him, but, oh, the things he did while he was up there--some things he could never even dream of. But if this was what Rei preferred, Makoto had no cause to complain, especially since whenever Rei was on top, they were guaranteed to come together.

When Rei was close he became more vocal and his diaphragm, abs and everything below seemed to work in concert to create a specific kind of pressure that Makoto never sensed in any other position. He had to admit that it was one of the freakiest things because he was sure Rei wasn't even aware of it. The sensation alone could make him come and that's why they were always guaranteed a tandem release. And he could feel it now. Makoto's fingers dug into the hips he was nipping at not too long ago while Rei's found their way into the meat of his shoulders. They were close. Rei usually finished with a scream and a sigh that was music to Makoto's ears, and even though he wanted to hear his name, he, even in his exalted state, could see that Rei was likely too far gone to improvise. But when Rei threw his head back, signaling his climax, what he heard next nearly dazed him out.

"Makoto!" The word tasted like pure unadulterated love on Rei's tongue as he gasped, heaved, and rode out his release.

To Makoto, the sound stretched rough across the heat of the air, pulling him, enveloping him, sinking deep into his bone and manifesting as an array of tremors and spams along every muscle, ligament, tendon, bone in his body. He came harder than he could ever remember and then... everything went white.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"One more?" Makoto asked as he danced the treat-laden spoon and fork to the right and left of Rei.

When Rei finally snapped out of his euphoric daze, he was a freshly bathed burrito, being fed ice cream by Makoto's right hand and being taunted with a fifth forkful of pecan pie by his left. "Okay, just one more." He ate the pie and Makoto ate the ice cream. "Makoto," Rei said as he blushed and settled more firmly against his boyfriend, "I love you."

Makoto had begun to think that maybe being called by just his name wasn't such a good idea. He was hard again.

Rei flinched at the slight insistence at his lower back. "Hey! No way!"

"But it just means that I love you, too, Rei," Makoto laughed. He leaned in and gestured for a kiss. "Mmmm, tastes like à la Mode."

 ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

* * *

  ◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 _Sniff, sniff, sniff_. Rei woke up to the distinct odor of isopropyl alcohol. He looked to his right to see that Makoto's side of the bed was empty. He grabbed his glasses and waddled to the bathroom for his morning after routine which included, among other things, checking for hickeys. There were plenty of them, but none required the next day's outfit to include a high-collared shirt. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and waddled off to the living room where he found Makoto admiring what looked like a second coat.

"Hey sleepyhead," Makoto beamed. "Come on, am I doing this right?"

Rei kneeled on the sofa and checked out the mess Makoto was making. He held up his 2-day old job and compared. "Well, everyone has their forte."

"Aww, don't use my line to tell me I did a horrible job."

Rei leaned in for a morning kiss and nicked the rubbing alcohol while he was at it. He shook the bottle. "Are you really going to let me do this?"

"I don't know what you get out of it, but if you want to," Makoto presented his hand, "please do."

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

"So what do you think?"

Makoto held up his matte black nails. "Aww, look," he gestured for Rei's hand, "we match!"

"Is this something you'd let me do more often?"

"Well, Rei, that depends."

"On what,  _Makoto_?" Rei blushed at his own forwardness. He was becoming more comfortable with it, but saying it did things to him. Made him made him hot, made him braver.

Makoto silently acknowledged his developing erection. "Well, will I have to take it off every time before we...?"

Rei could barely contain his slightly embarrassed laughter. "No, you won't have to remove it. The whole kit and collection is non-toxic and all the polishes are water-based. But I appreciate you thinking of me." Seeing how far he could push his burgeoning audacity, he crawled over and then onto Makoto's lap.

"Hey, they're going to smudge!"

"No, they're already dry," Rei took Makoto's fingers into his mouth, "see?"

"Oh...I see." Makoto grabbed Rei's hips and pulled him in closer.

"So, do you want to...test them out?"

"I take it last night wasn't enough?"

" _Makoto_ ," Rei cooed--still blushing--as he pushed up his glasses, "when it comes to you, it never is."

**Author's Note:**

> "Just 'Makoto' is fine" was a completely unintentional echo of Sousuke's line.


End file.
